The Need To Protect
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Ari is going to kill Kate but what happens when Kate's adopted daughter; Sarah, feels the need to protect her? Who will survive? What affect will this have on the team as a whole?
1. The show will NOT go on

Sarah David, was the adoptive daughter of Caitllin Todd. She was 15 years old.

Today, was the 15th October and it would be an ordinary day except for the fact that, Ari Haswari was trying to kill Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This meant that Kate had to be at work, although today was the day she was meant to go with Sarah, because Sarah was in a show.

The sun was shining, and the sky was blue. Sarah was meant to be on stage but she refused to go on, because she didn't want to without Kate being there.

Mrs Smith, her current drama teacher was currently standing in front of her, "You have to get out there, Sarah"

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not doing this without her"

Mrs Smith sighed, "You can do it without her, this is a scholarship your throwing away"

Sarah shook her head defiantly, "I would throw everything away for her, I'm not going on stage, i'm going to find her, something's wrong, I...I just know it"

Mrs Smith sighed, "There's no changing your mind is there?"

Sarah shook her head, "Only she can change my mind"

Mrs Smith smiled, "So, if she were the one telling you too get out there, you'd do it?"

Sarah nodded, "But I have to go" she said just before running out of the theatre.

Just three blocks away Kate, Gibbs and Tony were all on a rooftop, not knowing that Ari was on the opposite one.

Sarah called Abby, "Heyy Abs, can you do me a favour?"

Abby grinned, "Of course I can, just say the word"

Sarah smiled, "Could you trace mom's cell phone for me please?"

Abby frowned, "Why?"

Sarah bit her lip, "Please, don't ask, I'm just worried okay, please, I'll do anything, please?"

Abby sighed, "She's on a case"

"Abby, I'm begging you here, I will do literally anything for you, please, I need to know"

Abby tapped away on her computer, "Your really not going to give up are you, till I tell you?"

Sarah nodded, "I never give up"

Abby smirked, "I thought so...here we go 123 Walnut Avenue"

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Abs, I owe you"

They shut there phone connection off and Sarah ran to the address. She looked up and could just make out their figures on the roof. Then Ari's on the next one. Would she make it in time to save her mother?


	2. Bloodshed

Sarah ran as fast as she could, she ran and ran until she reached the top of the building, she opened the door a slight crack to see Kate go down.

Ari had shot her.

Kate lay on the floor, as Gibbs and DiNozzo ran straight to her. Gibbs knelt beside her and tried to wake her.

She stirred and groaned, making Sarah sigh in relief, as Gibbs asked if she were okay.

Kate glared at him, "I've just been hit at close range, what do you think?" she said

Gibbs laughed and helped her up, as they laughed and joked, Sarah saw Ari, he seemed to be ready to shoot again.

The bullet left the gun as Sarah leapt in front of her taking the bullet with her stomach as she shot at Ari.

Everything seemed to be a blur and Kate was on the floor beside Sarah, cradling her close, "What the hell did you do Sarah?"

Sarah coughed bringing up blood, "I stopped him, I ..I couldn't let him get you"

DiNozzo left to get an ambulance, and to call a back up team to sort out Ari Haswari

Kate had tears streaming down her face as she cradled her daughter close to her, "You know not to follow me" she said as Gibbs knelt beside her, "You know I want to protect you" she sighed, "Why did you follow me?"

Sarah was pale, and coughed, bringing up more, "You wasn't at the play, I couldn't go on without you, I knew something was wrong"

Kate kissed her head, "I'm sorry I wasn't there, I love you my princess"

Sarah smiled, as blood was trickling from her stained lips, "I love you too mommy" she said softly

Kate held her close and stroked her hair gently, "It will be okay, I promise"

Sarah smiled, "Yeah, It will be, but you have to tell him you love him"

Kate nodded, knowing who she meant, "I will my princess, and we can be together, all three of us"

Sarah shook her head, "No, I can't I am so sorry mom" she said coughing up more blood but much more violently

Kate sobbed and held her close, as Sarah tried staying strong for her mother, "Don't say that Sarah"

Sarah gave her mother her star of David, "I'll always be with you, I love you"

Kate nodded, as life slipped from her child's eyes, "I love you too" she whispered

As the paramedics ran up the stairs, Gibbs signalled for them to go, knowing there was nothing that would save her but also knowing Kate needed time. He wrapped his arms around Kate, and her child as the sun was setting and kissed Kate's cheek softly.

It would take time to grieve.

It would take time for them to admit their feelings.

But time, was one thing the couple did have.

Thanks to Sarah.


End file.
